Field of Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a locking unit and a G-sensor assembly for a vehicle tray using the locking unit, and, more particularly, to a locking unit using a repulsive force between magnets having the same polarity, and a G-sensor assembly for a vehicle tray using the locking unit.
Description of Related Art
A G-sensor is a device for preventing a push type tray from opening due to the inertia load resulting from the impact in front, rear, vertical, and side collisions of vehicles. In the related art, G-sensors prevent push type trays from opening by locking a heart cam structure of the trays by applying a force opposite to the force that is generated in a car collision, using a weight. However, the weights of the G-sensors have a complicated structure and accordingly occupy large spaces, so the tray spaces are reduced and the mechanism for the operation thereof is complicated.
Various technologies regarding a G-sensor in the related art are described hereafter.
A “Locking device of tray in car” has been proposed in Korean conventional art. The device is for preventing a push type tray on a vehicle from opening due to inertia and keeping passengers safe. The locking device for an automotive tray includes a tray cover that opens the front of the tray and has a hook at a first end, a latch member that is locked by a first insertion of the hook of the tray and is unlocked by additional insertion of the hook, and a locking member that is locked and fixed to a side of the hook, only when inertia is generated opposite to the direction in which the hook is inserted into the latch member, in order to prevent the hook inserted and locked in the latch member from separating from the latch member due to an external shock.
A “Container apparatus” has also been proposed in Korean conventional art. The apparatus is for preventing a door from randomly opening due to malfunction caused by an external impact during a car collision, by holding a locking part with a retainer, when an external impact is applied by a car collision, and accordingly, for preventing passengers from being injured by the door unexpectedly projecting outward due to malfunction, when an external shock is applied in a car collision.
The container apparatus includes a housing with an open side, a door rotatably combined with the housing and opening/closing the open side, a locking part disposed on the door and operating in conjunction with the door, and a retainer disposed on the housing and holding the locking part by turning to a second position from a first position, when an external shock is applied.
Further, there are an “Apparatus for locking a console of an automobile” disclosed in Korean conventional art and a “Hinge structure of a console” disclosed in Japanese conventional art. However, in those documents, only the concept of using a magnet has been described. The notion of locking a heart cam to a G-sensor on a push type tray for a vehicle, using magnetism, when an external shock is applied has not been described.
The inventor(s) has recognized those problems in the related art and has thus developed a G-sensor structure having simple structure and operation mechanism and excellent performance.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.